


Well... I Almost Got Married

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Secret Life of Us (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-25
Updated: 2001-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon: 'Well... I almost got married once.'<br/>Kelly: *snorts beer* 'Oh... that almost came out my nose!'<br/>Simon: 'What, is it that shocking?'<br/>Alex: 'It is, a bit!'</p><p>Simon runs into Fiona one day. Crazy exness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well... I Almost Got Married

**Author's Note:**

> 'Secret Life of Us' characters belong to Southern Star Endemol and Channel Ten.

The first thing I notice when I walk into the Esplanade is that Fiona is sitting at one of the tables. Alone.

The second thing I notice, when I get a bit closer, is that she isn't wearing her wedding ring any more.

'Simon,' she sniffles when I stop by her table. 'How are you?'

'I'm fine,' I say. 'What's wrong, Fiona? What're you doing here?'

'Robert left me.'

Ah.

'Oh, Fiona, I'm so sorry.' I click into comforting-friend mode. 'Was it another woman? Or did it just not work out?' I sit down and slide away a couple of empty glasses so I can rest my elbow on the table. She's been drinking pretty heavily -- those glasses aren't beer, and they aren't all the same, either.

'He said he was _gay_!' She dissolves into tears.

Oh shit.

I reach out and pat her hand comfortingly, and she grabs my hand and hangs onto it with a serious death grip. I recognise that death grip -- it's one I've felt only twice before today. Once was when she saw her ex in the street one day, and once was when we were passing a bridal shop and she saw _another_ dress that she thought was just perfect.

'Simon, I've really missed you,' she is saying now. What? Did I miss something?

'Uh...'

'I was thinking, you know, maybe we could... could hook up together again? if you want to, that is... maybe... would you have a drink with me at least?' She's looking at me, wide-eyed and hopeful, and what am I supposed to say?

'I could... maybe have a drink with you,' I say, 'but really, Fiona, I've moved on.'

Her eyes fill with tears. 'Simon, how can you do this to me?' She is wailing. Literally wailing, right in the middle of the bar, and half a dozen people are staring at us.

'What...'

'You said you loved me!'

'Fiona, that was _years_ ago!'

She is panting. 'Why can't you accept that without me, you've been nothing!'

'Ah...'

'Did you miss me?' She has turned coquettish. 'You did, didn't you?' At least she's not being _loud_ any more.

'To tell you the truth, Fiona...'

'Oh, I knew you did!'

'I didn't.'

She falls silent. Then: 'What?' Nervous.

To Hell with it.

'I'm gay,' I blurt out.

Time stops. Sound stops. Fiona's jaw drops.

'You're... what?'

'Gay,' I repeat, suddenly feeling very weary. 'Fiona, I'm sorry, but this just isn't my scene. I mean, females.' I wish I was anywhere but here. Even trying to decide what to do about Richie would be better than this.

Maybe not.

'You're lying.' Her eyes fill with tears again. 'You're just saying this to get rid of me.'

'No, Fiona, I'm not...' My eyes dart around wildly. I see Richie walk in. Is he my last resort?

'No, really,' I insist to Fiona, making wild eye signals at Richie, who, thank God, comes over without a word. 'This is Richie, he's my... boyfriend.' I can't help it. Richie, bless him, doesn't even raise an eyebrow.

'Hi.' He looks at Fiona. 'You're Fiona, right? Simon's told me so much about you.' He holds out a hand, which she ignores.

'You jerk,' she spits at me. She gets up, dropping my hand viciously, and storms out.

Richie looks at me, bemused. 'What was all that about?'

'Some people, Richie,' I say, 'just don't know when to give up.'

I bet she's still dreaming of pearls an inch apart.


End file.
